Dragon Slayer Magic
Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō) is a form of Lost Magic used by Dragon Slayers. Description Dragon Slayer Magic is a branch of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform the physiology of their body into those of a dragon. As a result of this, those with Dragon Slayer abilities are able to change their body to their own element in both offensive and defensive styles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 70-71 They can consume external sources of their natural element to replenish their own energy. They are also naturally immune to the effects of their own element that came from both their own person and to those from other sources, but must consume it through their mouths if they are to actually absorb it into their bodies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 59-62 Dragon Force is the final stage of Dragon Slayer Magic, though the exact conditions to invoke it are unknown. When Dragon Force is achieved, the Dragon Slayer's skin becomes scaly, similar to a dragon, and strength, speed, and magical abilities are enhanced, improving their combat capability significantly. Natsu Dragneel has achieved this at least twice; once after eating Etherion-infused Lacrima and again after consuming Jellal's Golden Flame of Rebuke.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 3-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Pages 18-19 There are two ways to learn Dragon Slayer Magic. The First Generation Dragon Slayers learn from Dragons and the Second Generation Dragon Slayers implant Lacrima crystals into themselves. There are also hybrids of the Old-Style and New-Generation Dragon known as Third Generation Dragon Slayers, who learned from Dragons and had Lacrima implanted into them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 18-19 History This form of Magic was born over four hundred years ago during the Dragons Civil War. The Dragons that supported coexistence between humans and dragons came up with a strategy wherein they taught humans Magic and were asked to join the war. However there was a miscalculation, since some of the humans who learned their Magic started to kill all of the dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Pages 13-16 Styles First Generation Dragon Slayer Magic used by those who have been raised by a Dragon and been taught their abilities. PowerofDragonSlayer.png|link=Fire Dragon Slayer Magic|Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Gaz1.JPG|link=Iron Dragon Slayer Magic|Iron Dragon Slayer Magic Wendy Sky Magic.jpg|link=Sky Dragon Slayer Magic|Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Second Generation Dragon Slayers Magic used by those who have Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies. Laxus Fury.jpg|link=Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic|Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic Cobraeatspoison.jpg|link=Poison Dragon Slayer Magic|Poison Dragon Slayer Magic Third Generation Dragon Slayer Magic used by those who are both raised by Dragons and have Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies. Charging up Holy Nova.jpg|link=White Dragon Slayer Magic|White Dragon Slayer Magic Shadow Elbow Strike.jpg|link=Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic|Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Combined Spells Fire and Iron Roar.jpg|link=Fire and Iron Dragon's Roar|Fire and Iron Dragon's Roar (Unnamed) Fire and Iron Blazing Club.jpg|link=Fire and Iron Dragon's Blazing Club|Fire and Iron Dragon's Blazing Club (Unnamed) Fire Iron Sky Roar.JPG|link=Fire, Iron and Sky Dragon's Roar|Fire, Iron and Sky Dragon's Roar (Unnamed) Dragon Blade Edge.JPG|link=Dragon's Blade Edge|Dragon's Blade Edge Seienryu Senga.jpg|link=Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang|Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang See also *God Slayer Magic, a similar Magic, designed to slay gods. References Navigation Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic